


Dangan Ronpa 4: The Pinnacle of Despair and the Wait For Hope!!!

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, SHSL ???, SHSL Businesswoman, SHSL Diplomat, SHSL Graffiti Artist, SHSL Lawyer, SHSL Marksman, SHSL Meteorologist, SHSL Music Teacher, SHSL Optometrist, SHSL Physicist, SHSL Reality TV Star, SHSL Track Star, SHSL Translator, SHSL Waiter, SHSL Witch, SHSL Zookeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes





	

Hello, so last time I tried to do a Fangan Ronpa, it didn't work out super duper well. But this time, I'm bound and determined to get this one on the road. I have 16 lovely children at your disposal, and I'm going to introduce them right now!~

This is our protagonist. His name is **Akaike Nariaki** (going by Japanese naming conventions; going by Western naming conventions, his name would be reversed), and the kanji used is  **赤池 なり秋** , which means "red lake's autumn fall". He is the **Super High School Level Waiter** , officially known to the Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth. He was sent due to a complaint from his parents. He had been experiencing **suicidal tendencies** and had once gotten violent with his boss for having put him under scrutiny.

This lovely young girl's name is  **Yoemon Yurika** , written in kanji as  **ヨエモン ユリカ,** which means "yeoman's lily beauty", and is also a pun on "Eureka!". She is the  **Super High School Level Physicist** , sent to the Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth due to rebellion against her parents and a **blackout from drunkenness** at one point when she was only 14 years old.

This is **Marisol Delgado** , written in hiragana as  **マリソル デルガド** , meaning "thin sun child". She typically goes by the name  **Mari** when she's around her fellow students, since Mari is a common Japanese name as well. She's known to Pinnacle Academy as the  **Super High School Level Businesswoman**. She has been sent to the academy for currently **unknown reasons**.

This is  **Anzai Rinshō** , the  **Super High School Level Optometrist**. His name written in kanji is  **安西 臨床** , which translates to "clinical pacifist of the west". He was sent to Pinnacle Academy due to a freak accident involving his friends getting in a **car accident**. Due to his forgetful nature, he distracted the driver, and some of his friends claimed that he **did it deliberately**.

This is  **Kuronuma Miyako** , known as the  **Super High School Level Graffiti Artist** to the founders of Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth. In kanji, her name reads as  **黒沼 宮古** , translating to "child of the black village's palace". She and her twin sister,  **Kuronuma Miwako** , were both sent in for a co-scheme, where Miyako helped her sister  **vandalize her school**.

This is **Jumonji Chiyoko** , whose name in kanji is read as  **十文字 千代子** , which means "cross child of a thousand generations", and also for the added pun on the name "Jumanji", a famous movie featuring animal hijinks. She's the  **Super High School Level Zookeeper** , and was sent to Pinnacle Academy for **retaliating the deaths** of animals against the poachers who hurt them.

This is **Asamizu Runa** , the  **Super High School Level Meteorologist**. Her name, written in kanji, reads as  **浅水 ルナ** , translated as "lunar shallow water". She has been sent to Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth after a scandal involving her and her news station's anchor **having an affair** , which resulted in her arrest for soliciting a minor. Runa has made  **no comment** on the situation since.

This is  **Fujimura Haruhiko** , or as transcribed to kanji,  **藤村 晴彦** , translating to "calm prince of the wisteria village". He is known by the students of Pinnacle Academy as the  **Super High School Level Diplomat** , and was sent there due to a **conflict between a princess** from a small European country rising and **causing a mini-war** to begin. He has never mentioned whether or not he wanted the result.

This is  **Maruya Tsunemi**. His name in kanji is written as  **丸屋 常見** , which, in English, means "permanent view of the ravine". He's made a name for himself as the  **Super High School Level Translator** , but has made this title ironic, as he is **selectively mute**. His beginnings at Pinnacle Academy were due to worries from his mother and father that his non-talkative nature was an **indication of trouble** in his life.

This is  **Takasu Hisae** , and her name as put into kanji is read as  **高過 ヒサエ** , which means "blessed hawk's nest". She is known as the  **Super High School Level Witch** , and her expertise in tarot is world-renowned. She was brought to Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth because of an incident involving **her best friend** and some bullies from her previous school, where she acted out  **violence against them** due to them taunting her friend.

This is  **Kuronuma Miwako** , whose kanji is written out as  **黒沼 美和子** , which translates to "melodic child of the black village". She is the twin sister of  **Kuronuma Miyako** , and known as the  **Super High School Level Music Teacher**. She and her twin were sent to Pinnacle Academy for an incident where they combined their talents to  **vandalize their school**.

This is  **Kenmotsu Sunao** , the  **Super High School Level Lawyer**. His name in kanji reads as  **献物 素直** , which is basically "an honest offer". He was sent to Pinnacle Academy for an incident where he **beat up a bully** who was making fun of him because of  **his sexuality**. He has also been known to hurt others that make fun of other couples, most notably his friends from  **his previous school** , who were in love with one another, despite being both male.

This is  **Onishi Jōji** , known to Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth as the  **Super High School Level Marksman**. The kanji of his name is  **大西 丈慈** , which translates to "western stature of mercy", and also a shout-out to Joji Miller, whose music I adore. Being sent to the academy for  **an assassination attempt** was the highlight of his career, but also the **end of his career**.

This is  **Nagata Katsukiyo**. The kanji in his name reads  **長田 勝静** , which means "unspoiled victory of the eternal rice field". He's renowned as the  **Super High School Level Track Star** , having run multiple marathons and decathalons in his time and making record times, even going to the Olympics. It is  **unknown** why he is currently attending Pinnacle Academy, but it is believed that there was  **a misprint** of his name, which confused the administration.

This is  **Honami Motomu** , a well-known  **Super High School Level Reality TV Star**. His kanji is read as  **穂波 求む** , meaning "to seek waving grain", but with the added idea that his first name literally means "wanted". He has been sent to Pinnacle Academy for Troubled Youth due to the scandal of his  **fathering a child** at the age of 17 with a woman who was 29 years old at the time.

And finally, this is  **Gensai Anzu** , whose talent is currently unknown, making her the  **Super High School Level ???**. The kanji of her name is written out as  **減災 杏** , translating to "apricot's disaster". She was sent to Pinnacle Academy because she  **wounded a transphobe** at her previous high school, due to her being a transgender girl herself.


End file.
